Cuando menos lo esperas
by mdberry
Summary: Akane pensó que había encontrado al hombre perfecto sin darse cuenta que su destino era con alguien más. LEMON
1. Cap 1 - Akane PDV

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, son obra de la sublime Rumiko Takahashi. Solo se los presté para hacer este fanfiction el cual es sin ánimo de lucro.**

Sin más acá los dejo con esta historia, espero subir la perspectiva de Ranma en las próximas semanas (ya casi la tengo completa). Si no son muy asiduos con el LEMON se sugiero que se abstengan. Y si me pueden dejar sus comentarios se los agradecería.

 **AKANE** _ **PDV**_

Esa noche me decidí por un vestido que Nabiki me había regalado era un vestido strappless rojo suelto de la cadera y que me llegaba una pulgada arriba de la rodilla, un vestido liso con un cincho negro a la altura de la cintura, a mi parecer resaltaba lo necesario sin mostrar de más de lo deseado aunque me sentía un poco insegura ya que por ser un vestido strappless no podía usar brassiere, Nabiki siempre haciendo de las suyas y yo confiando en ella, sin embargo, el vestido me quedaba perfecto, lo complementé con unas argollas plateadas y pequeño collar que Kasumi me había regalado; me puse unas ligas negras para asegurar las medias que me quedaban a medio muslo, esa noche me quería sentir sexy, porque no iba a dejar que él dañara mi autoestima. Me puse el par de tacos negros, tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo y salí de mi habitación decidida a pasarla bien.

Mis amigas ya estaban esperándome en la pequeña sala de dormitorio universitario, estaban emocionadas porque habíamos acabado los exámenes finales del semestre de nuestro segundo año de la universidad por lo que decidimos porque íbamos a salir a festejar. Una vez listas nos encaminamos al taxi que nos estaba esperando; podría decirse que yo iba en presencia, pero mi mente estaba en lo que sucedió esa mañana con Shinnosuke, sentía que últimamente me estaba evitando, trataba de convencerme que eran ideas mías, pero algo dentro mi, pueden decir que era mi sexto sentido, me decía que no estaba equivocada.

Flashback

 _Estaba esperando a que Shinosuke saliera de sus últimos exámenes, últimamente nos llevábamos bien debido a que teníamos varias clases juntos y nos había permitido conocernos bastante desde que empezamos el semestre en la universidad. Habíamos empezado a salir varios meses atrás, y a mi parecer congeniábamos a mi parecer._

 _Cuando Shinnosuke me pidió que empezáramos a salir no lo pensé mucho ya que él era mi prototipo de hombre perfecto: un metro ochenta de estatura, ojos azules, facciones bien definidas, hombros anchos y cuerpo bien esculpido debido a los deportes que practicaba._

 _Escuché varias voces al fondo que me sacaron de mi mundo, varios alumnos habían terminado ya sus exámenes y buscaba a Shinnosuke entre ellos, cuando lo vi mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente._

— _¡Shinnosuke!_ — _le llamé sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloraban y una sonrisa en mi rostro se dejó ver._

— _Akane, ¿qué tal estás?_ — _me respondió dándome una pequeña sonrisa - Se te ve bien, ¿necesitas algo?_

 _Realmente odiaba que fuera tan cortante cuando estaban en lugares públicos, pero sabía que Shinnosuke era un poco tímido._

— _Bueno, quería saber si podíamos caminar juntos a los dormitorios, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte_ — _le_ _dije_.

— _Akane, querida, hoy no creo que sea conveniente, tengo planes con mi abuelo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ya te lo había dicho?_ — _me respondió Shinnosuke con un tono en su voz que no me agradó porque me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña, mientras tanto que ponía un mechón de cabello suelto atrás de la oreja causando que me sonrojara._

— _Bueno, y ¿qué te parece que salgamos por la noche? Me han contado de una discoteca súper no tan lejos de la universidad_ — _le dije ilusionada._

— _En la noche ya había quedado con mis amigos que nos íbamos a reunir, pero haré todo lo posible para desocuparme rápido para pasar un rato contigo, querida_ — _me contestó con una sonrisa ladina mientras veía a sus amigos a lo lejos esperando por él._

— _Pero Shinnosuke, ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que pasamos una tarde juntos_ — _le respondí venciendo mi timidez y con los puños apretados, recordando la tarde tan íntima que habíamos tenido._

— _Lo sé Akane_ — _le respondió él_ — _Pero realmente estoy muy ocupado, perdóname, pero me están esperando, ¿te escribo más tarde? Mantén tu teléfono contigo. Ya me tengo que ir_ — _me dijo mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos._

— _Pero Shinnosuke..._ — _murmuré con los puños apretados y los ojos llorosos. Me se sentía frustrada, sentía que Shinnosuke no me tomaba en serio y yo estaba esperando que después de lo que habíamos pasado me pidiera que fuera su novia formalmente; sin embargo, algo dentro de mi me decía había utilizado para un fin, pero ya no dejaría que me utilizara nuevamente, sentía que mis mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad._

 _De repente escuché una voz conocida que se dirigía a mí:_

— _Boba_ — _me dijo el chico de cabellera azabache, llevaba su habitual trenza que le caía por la espalda. Recostado en la puerta de salida del instituto dejaba ver sus brazos hermosamente esculpidos con años de trabajo y esfuerzo en las artes marciales._

 _Le di una mirada furibunda que le hizo estremecerse por completo, pero estoy segura de que no me lo demostró para guardar las apariencias y mostrarse impasible ante mí._

— _Te he dicho varias veces que ese tipo no te conviene_ — _le dijo el azabache mientras caminaba hacia mí, mostrándose altanero, pero con un brillo en sus ojos azules que en ese momento no supe interpretar pero que me cautivó por un momento_ _se detuvo al frente mío y me arregló nuevamente el mechón rebelde que minutos atrás Shinnosuke había arreglado para luego decirme – Pero eres tonta y terca._

 _Y dejándome ahí siguió su camino antes de que saliera de mi letargo debido a su forma de actuar; últimamente Ranma había tenido actitudes diferentes conmigo, aunque nos conocemos desde la preparatoria y, a nuestro modo, pero nos llevamos bien. Ranma siempre se preocupaba por mí, aun cuando entramos a la universidad y cada uno empezó a tomar caminos diferentes, pero siempre nos apoyábamos en esta etapa nueva de la vida; sin embargo, tuvieron una pelea cuando empecé a salir con Shinnosuke porque, según Ranma, él no era hombre suficiente para estar conmigo y desde ahí nos empezamos a distanciar._

Fin del Flashback

Nos subimos al taxi para ir a la discoteca, escuchando las voces de mis amigas a lo lejos no podía dejar de pensar en el último mensaje que recibí de Shinnosuke; desbloqueé el celular y volví a leerlo:

 _Akane, no podremos vernos esta noche. Surgió algo importante, mañana en la tarde nos vemos en el parque antes de que te vayas._

Estaba decidida a terminar la "relación" con él, ya no me traía tanta felicidad como pensé que lo haría. No podía creer que una vez más la dejaba esperando, soltando un suspiro bloqueé mi celular y decidí que esa noche no iba a dejar que Shinnosuke robara un minuto más de mis pensamientos, guardando mi celular en el bolso decidí dejarme llevar por la conversación que tenían mis amigas.

Todo el camino mis amigas se pasaron hablando de cómo se sentían de relajadas por haber terminado el semestre, yo comparto también sus pensamientos, pero el último mensaje que recibí de Shinnosuke me molestó tanto que no puedo evitar enojarme cada vez que lo recuerdo. La idea de salir a celebrar fue de Yuko, estábamos un poco ansiosas de conocer la nueva discoteca de la que todos hablaban _RockWest_ , estoy decidida a pasarla bien esta noche y olvidarme, aunque sea por hoy, del susodicho.

El trayecto a la discoteca no fue tan largo, el taxi nos dejó enfrente, Asami y Sayuri se encontraron con sus novios en la entrada de la discoteca mientras que Yuko y yo íbamos en plan de solteras.

Cuando entramos al lugar nos acercamos a la mesa que habíamos reservado, pero Yuko me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la barra para pedir nuestro primer trago de la noche. Yuko se recostó sobre la barra y le pidió dos tragos y dos shots al bartender.

—¡Akane! Este es para ti — me gritó Yuko, debido a que la música estaba muy alta, dándome un shot de tequila en la mano — ¡Yo sé que estás enojada con Shinnosuke, pero hoy vamos a olvidarnos de él y vamos a disfrutar de la noche porque nos lo merecemos! — me dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomándose el tequila de un solo trago, imitándola yo también me tomé el tequila aún cuando no es mi bebida favorita pero estaba decidida a no dejar que mi noche se viera ofuscada por él.

Tomamos nuestros tragos y nos acercamos a la mesa con el resto de nuestros amigos y brindamos porque los exámenes llegaron a su fin.

Después de mi segundo trago de la noche el alcohol ya está empezando a hacer efecto en mi. Cuando de repente a Sayuri se le ocurre pedir una ronda de shots de vodka, y quien soy yo para rechazar la generosidad de mi amiga, brindamos nuevamente y nos bebimos el shot. Tomando la mano de Yuko la llevé a la pista de baile para poder ir a mover el cuerpo y dejar ir las penas.

Después de haber bailado por un rato Yuko me avisa que irá por un trago, y decidí ir con ella ya teníamos bastante tiempo bailando y mi cuerpo pedía un poco más de alcohol. Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos caminando entre la multitud para poder llegar a la barra, cuando accidentalmente empujé a alguien que se encuentra de espaldas a mi causando que su bebida se derrame sobre su acompañante.

Me volteo rápidamente, soltando la mano de Yuko para pedirle disculpas esperando que no encuentre tan enojado, cuando el joven se voltea con la mirada furibunda, pero rápidamente cambia de expresión a una sorprendida. Yo no lo podía creer, Shinnosuke me había dejado hoy por salir con Horoku.

—Akane, esto no es lo que parece… — me dijo, la típica frase cliché que escuchas en cualquier película, donde sabes que todo es lo que parece. Mis expresiones cambiaron de vergüenza a asombro y luego a indignación, era increíble que mi supuesto próximo novio me haya dejado por la cualquiera de la universidad porque todos sabíamos de su reputación. Shinnosuke me tomó del brazo para llevarme a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar, y yo debido a mi asombro me dejé llevar.

Cuando llegamos a la azotea de la discoteca, me tomó de la mano y me vió a los ojos. Cuando vi sus ojos, estos reflejaban lo avergonzado que se encontraba por un momento me dejé llevar por esas lagunas azules que tanto me gustaban, escuchando los balbuceos que me decía:

—Akane, querida. Lo que acabas de ver no es lo que parece, te juro que ella es solo una amiga. Venir acá fue una decisión de último minuto, y estoy acá solamente porque mis amigos me obligaron. De saber que ibas a estar disponible, te hubiera escrito. Akane por favor respóndeme — me seguía diciendo, saliendo de mi estupefacción lo pude ver realmente, dándome cuenta de que solamente lo había idealizado por tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta de todos esos detalles que me decían que él a mi no me tomaba en serio. Me solté de su agarre bruscamente y le di una cachetada para poder soltar esta frustración que empezaba a sentir, alejándome de él unos pasos.

— Esto muere acá, Shinnosuke — le dije con determinación, me di la vuelta para regresar con mis amigas cuando de repente sentí que me agarró del brazo bruscamente jalándome hacia él

— No Akane, esto no muere acá — me dijo en tono amenazante, lo vi fijamente a los ojos no dejando intimidarme por él y pude ver el fuego que sus ojos tenían; los mismos que antes miraban con el supuesto amor que me tenían ahora amenazaban con retenerme a su lado, tomando mi brazo con más fuerza me acerco a él y me susurró al oído — Tú a mí no me dejas.

— Suéltame, me estás lastimando — le dije, mientras él apretaba más fuerte mi brazo cuando de repente sentí una presencia atrás mía y vi la cara de Shinnosuke llena de asombro mientras me soltaba el brazo.

— Te ha dicho que la sueltes — le dijo una voz conocida, cuando volteo a ver era la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme.

— Esto no te concierne, Saotome — le respondió Shinnosuke altaneramente, tratando nuevamente de tomarme de la mano y alejarme de Ranma.

Antes de que Shinnosuke pudiera agarrarme, Ranma me apartó y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa — Jamás vuelvas a acércate a ella, no responderé la próxima vez que quieras hacerle daño — le dijo en tono amenazante, golpeándolo en la entrepierna y lanzándolo lejos de mi. Jamás había visto a Ranma tan enfadado, no lograba entender la razón tan brutal de su comportamiento.

Ranma se encontraba colérico, sus ojos azules denotaban una chispa que nunca le había visto. Caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su estado de ánimo. Fue ahí cuando lo observé detenidamente, vestía una camisa negra que delineaba su espalda ancha, tenía las mangas dobladas a la mitad del antebrazo, lo complementaba con un pantalón jeans azul oscuro y zapatos de vestir negro, decir que me robó el aliento al contemplarlo es poco, se veía muy atractivo, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Ranma como hombre y no cómo el amigo siempre había sido para mi.

—Ranma… — le dije en un susurro mientras agarraba el brazo que Shinnosuke había tomado sintiendo un ligero dolor en el. Ranma se dio cuenta al momento que emití un leve quejido, se acercó rápidamente a mí y tomando mi mano me vio directamente con sus ojos turbados y preocupados, me acercó a él y me dio un abrazó. Pude sentir como mi rostro cambio de color, al momento que inhalé su colonia haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera. El que yo estuviera tan cerca de él, me hizo sentir segura; fue un momento de paz que no quería que terminara.

Apartándose un poco de mi me dijo con voz profunda — Nos vamos, Akane — mientras acomodaba suavemente un mechón de cabello suelto causando un sonrojo leve en mi rostro.

Sin soltarme la mano, dejamos la azotea y me dejé llevar a donde él quisiera porque sabía que junto a Ranma iba a estar segura.

Nos acercamos rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban mis amigas, hablándole rápidamente a Yuko para avisarle que me iría con Ranma tomé mi bolsa y caminé hacia donde el azabache me miraba. Me tomó de la mano lo que causó que me ruborizara, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que iba atrás de él mientras llegábamos a la salida de la discoteca, pasamos por nuestros abrigos y una vez afuera Ranma se volteó y me vio fijamente causando que me estremeciera por lo que se acercó a mí y me acomodó el abrigo asegurándose que estuviera bien cubierta.

Tomó mi rostro y acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo pude notar el ligero sonrojo que tenía. Me vio detenidamente y me dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo, un gesto típico de él:

— Vamos a mi dormitorio, podemos pasar a comprar algo de comer y si quieres podemos ver unas películas o te puedo llevar a tu dormitorio para que descanses.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, nunca me había sentido así con él. Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente causando que él se sobresaltara un poco y le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro:

—Quisiera comer un okonomiyaki y las películas no suenan tan mal.

Viendo su expresión de asombro y la alegría que sus ojos denotaban supe que había sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado esa noche. Tomando un taxi nos dirigimos a un restaurante cercano a la universidad para comprar los okonomiyakis que yo había propuesto y luego nos dirigimos a su residencia, íbamos en silencio como siempre tímidos, pero era un silencio cómodo en el cual yo estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

Llegamos a su dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible debido a que el ingreso de mujeres estaba completamente prohibido; cerrando la puerta se quitó su abrigo y se acercó a mí y me quito el abrigo que llevaba y los dejó en el perchero.

—Ponte cómoda — me dijo señalando el sillón que tenía en la sala para después dirigirse a la pequeña cocina para preparar la comida que habíamos comprado. Me sentía un poco cohibida debido a que en cualquier momento su compañero de cuarto podría entrar y verme ahí malinterpretando mi estadía en el dormitorio. Ranma volvió con dos platos con la comida y observándome.

—No te preocupes, Hiroshi no vendrá — mencionó mientras se sentaba a la par mía y extendía un plato hacía a mí — Decidió regresar con su familia una vez terminara los exámenes.

Sentándose a la par mía Ranma encendió la televisión y casualmente estaba pasando una película de miedo que decidimos ver _Chakushin Ari_ , la cual es la versión japonesa de _One Miss Call_ , aunque ya la había visto varias veces el suspenso de la película siempre hacía que me mantuviera tensa; de repente un teléfono empezó a soñar haciendo que me sobresaltara y ahogué un pequeño grito con mi mano y sin pensarlo tomé a Ranma por el brazo.

Él me vio disculpándose pues había sido su celular el que había sonado, se levantó rápidamente a contestar y por lo que pude escuchar eran sus amigos preguntándole donde estaba; terminó la llamada y se acercó nuevamente sentándose más cerca de mí tapándome con una manta y abrazándome por los hombros para tranquilizarme y acercándome a él.

Mi corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, estaba segura de que Ranma podía escucharlo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cómoda en los brazos de alguien más, sus brazos se amoldaban perfectamente a mi figura; después de un momento me alejé unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos y noté que él me veía con un brillo especial que me cautivó profundamente, acercando su rostro al mío me dio un casto beso en los labios mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Me dejé llevar por la sensación electrizante que Ranma ocasionó en mi y puse mis manos en su cuello mientras seguía los movimientos de su boca sobre la mía, acariciando mi labio inferior con su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca con lengua y yo se lo di.

El beso se volvió más exigente, solo nos separábamos cuando nos hacía falta el aire y regresábamos a la faena que nos interesaba, cuando logramos separarnos pude notar que yo me encontraba sentada encima de Ranma y que él se encontraba acariciando mis piernas con vehemencia; rápidamente lo solté del cuello y solamente pude sentir que sonrojo cubrió mi rostro.

—Perdóname Ranma… — le dije titubeante mientras trataba de levantarme, pero él me tomó por la cadera y me perdí en esas lagunas azules que me decían tanto en esos momentos pero que en ningún momento mostraron arrepentimiento.

—No te muevas Akane — me dijo con voz ronca viéndome fijamente con un ligero sonrojo que cubría su rostro — Esto para mi no ha sido un error, es algo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Por favor, no te muevas. Yo te necesito cerca de mi, estos meses que hemos pasado sin hablar han sido muy monótonos y simples, no quiero que te vayas y no quiero dejarte ir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acerqué mi rostro nuevamente a él y lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, dentro de mi sentía la urgencia de tenerlo lo más cerca posible, durante el tiempo que estuve con Shinnosuke jamás me sentí así, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que no dejara ir a Ranma.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con devoción mientras que mis manos acariciaban su pecho, de un momento a otro mis dedos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Ranma poco a poco, el poner mis manos directamente sobre su piel era una sensación indescriptible; Ranma empezó a besarme el cuello, mordía y lamía bajando lentamente pasando sus labios por cada centímetro de piel, deslizando su lengua por mi clavícula mientras yo curvaba un poco la espalda para darle más acceso a mi cuello.

—Ranma… — le dije en un suspiro, él me vio con sus ojos llenos de deseo y tratando de controlar su respiración me besó nuevamente mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Deteniéndose y tratando de obtener control sobre si mismo junto su frente con la mía sin soltarme; podía ver que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol antes de verme a los ojos, su respiración todavía estaba alterada.

—Debemos detenernos Akane – me dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos estaban oscurececidos, llenos de deseo mientras se empezaba a alejar de mí.

El estar en sus brazos se sentía correcto, se sentía como si yo perteneciera a él, a ese momento, a ese lugar. Deslicé mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y lo abracé por el cuello pegándome a él lo más posible, jugando con su cabello con mis dedos.

—No quiero detenerme Ranma – le dije al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo cómo se estremecía su cuerpo debajo del mío mientras repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

Tomando su boca con mis labios, introduje mi lengua en su boca demostrándole el deseo que sentía por él; de repente, sentí como Ranma me tomaba por las piernas para levantarme, instintivamente lo rodeé fuertemente mientras que él me agarraba de mi _derrière_ para poder dirigirnos a su habitación.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, solo nos alumbraba la luz de la luna llena que estaba de testigo en esa noche de pasión. Mientras nos seguíamos besando le terminé de quitar la camisa a Ranma y él bajó la cremallera de mi vestido causando un pequeño sobresalto en mi, al notar esto Ranma me bajó poniéndome de pie a espaldas de su cama.

—Podemos detenernos si así lo quieres – me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, mientras que yo tenía mi vestido agarrado con ambas manos sobre mi pecho.

Dicen que una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer es solamente una ilusión porque al final solamente existe una atracción y que nosotros los humanos tendemos a confundirlas. Sin embargo, puedo decirles que la amistad que Ranma y yo tenemos es verdadera y que está atracción que surgió entre nosotros es cosa del destino. Y pensar que tía Nodoka siempre nos decía que hacíamos una linda pareja, según ella Ranma y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que no importaba el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias en que se diera ese momento iba a llegar y no lo íbamos a poder detener. ¡Cuánta verdad tenían sus palabras ahora!

En ese momento pude descifrar el brillo de los ojos de Ranma, era un brillo que denotaba un inmenso cariño y amor por mi. Tanto que él estaba dispuesto a esperar por mí el tiempo que fuera necesario, y darme mi espacio para que yo estuviera bien.

No se si fue que el alcohol todavía corría por mis venas, pero en ese momento decidí darle una oportunidad a este sentimiento que estaba naciendo mi; dejé caer mi vestido y me acerqué a él y me paré de puntillas para rodearle su cuello con mis manos le di un beso en la mejilla, viéndolo a los ojos noté cómo estos se convierteron en un azul oscuro al momento del contacto de nuestra piel.

—No deseó otra cosa más que estar acá contigo y en tus brazos, Ranma – le confesé sin dejarlo de ver. Ranma deslizó sus manos por mi cintura desnuda y dejándolas descansar en mi espalda baja me acercó a él desapareciendo espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

—Me estás matando – soltó en un gruñido antes de atacar nuevamente mis labios para dejarme sin aliento. El beso de Ranma demostraba su necesidad y deseo que sentía por mí. Con unos movimientos torpes logre desabrocharle el cincho y su pantalón para quitárselos con algo de dificultad.

Tomándome por la espalda me recostó suavemente en su cama mientras él quedaba enfrente mío, contemplándome mientras mi rostro denotaba un sonrojo en las mejillas traté de taparme la cara con las manos.

—No te cubras Akane, eres perfecta – me dijo mientras descubría mi rostro, dejándome pequeños besos en mi rostro causando que me riera. Sintiéndome más cómoda en su presencia puse mis manos sobre sus hombros acercándome a su boca para robarle un beso, sin despegarse de mi Ranma se colocó encima de mí demandando mis labios.

Poco a poco sus labios fueron cubriendo mi cuello, robándome suspiros en todo el camino. Mis manos acariciaban su torso desnudo y su espalda, mientras que él me acariciaba las piernas con una mano mientras se sostenía con la otra.

Bajando lentamente por todo mi cuello Ranma besaba y mordía toda la piel a su paso; delineando mis hombros y clavícula bajó hasta mi torso lo cual hizo que me tensara inmediatamente; subiendo su mano acariciando mi piel llegó hasta me seno izquierdo jugando con mi pezón acariciándolo, mientras que con su boca besaba el otro pecho succionando y mordiendo causando que lo deseara aún más.

La sensación de los labios de Ranma sobre mi piel era desbordantes, cada vez que sentía su boca sobre mi cuerpo dejaba un camino pecaminoso que me pedía más de él. Mis manos recorrían la longitud de su espalda y sus brazos para tomar nuevamente su rostro y apoderarme de sus labios.

Me besó apasionadamente, se sostenía en un brazo para no dejarse caer por completo sobre mi mientras que con su mano libre jugaba con mis pezones para luego recorrer mi vientre hasta llegar al elástico de mi ropa interior y haciendo uso de sus habilidades me despojó de la ropa restante dejándome desnuda. Solté un suspiro en contra de sus labios mientras me acariciaba mi zona sur introduciendo dedos dentro de la calidez que guardaban mis muslos, presionando mi botón de placer solté un suspiro que llevaba su nombre, separando su rostro del mío me veía mientras que sus manos me llevaban por lugares que nunca antes había recorrido, lugares a los cuales daría lo que fuera porque me volviera a llevar, cada suspiro que salía de mi boca tenía su nombre grabado; Ranma empezó a besarme los pechos nuevamente mientras que sus dedos se movían diestramente dentro de mi, sus labios bajaban por mi cuerpo regalándome besos en mi vientre hasta llegar a la parte más íntima en mí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me besó mi intimidad dándome el placer que jamás imaginé que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar, un calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo e instintivamente mi espalda se arqueó al momento que mi cuerpo se liberó regalándome un orgasmo utópico.

Ranma se acostó a la par mía, regalándome una mirada llena de deseo y algo que yo pude interpretar como cariño me dio un pequeño beso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Recuperándome parcialmente del letargo en que me dejó me posicioné encima de él para devolverle el placer que me había regalado minutos atrás. Besando su cuello, deslicé mis manos por todo su pecho mientras que mis piernas lo rodeaban por la cadera aprisionándolo debajo de mí, juntando su intimidad con la mía la podía sentir palpitando en contra mía.

De un momento a otro Ranma me tomó por la cintura dejándome de espaldas en contra de la cama, con gruñido se despojó de su ropa interior y se posicionó en medio de mis piernas agarrando su virilidad la introdujo despacio dentro de mi, causando que soltara un gemido de placer en contra de su cuello; estábamos extasiados, bañados en una fina capa de sudor nos entregamos sin tapujos, rodeándolo con mis piernas para sentirlo más cerca nos empezamos a mover lentamente creando un vaivén que nos estaba llevando al éxtasis.

Ranma parecía no saciarse de mí, atacando mi cuello sin compasión alguna y dejando alguna que otra evidencia de la noche que compartimos. Lo sentía palpitante, dulce y profundo; los suaves movimientos se tornaron fuertes disolviendo mi raciocinio por completo me dejé llevar dejando que él tomara el control del acto tan sublime que estábamos realizando. Sus labios sobre mi piel eran adictivos, no podía casarme de ellos, me embriagaban cada vez que los posaba en mí, por donde quiera que pasaban dejaban un camino de fuego en mi piel.

Esa noche me entregué a él, no solamente en cuerpo porque desde que puso sus labios en mi supe yo me estaba engañando, que a quien amaba era él. Mi corazón también se lo entregué sin reservas, yo era toda de él y él era todo mío.

Agarrándolo con fuerza de la espalda sentí como mi cuerpo llegaba al delirio y me dejé elevar nuevamente por el camino del placer gimiendo su nombre; Ranma me abrazó con fuerza por mi cintura y me acompañó sin reservas, lo sentí agitado encima de mi ahogando un gemido con mi nombre en contra de mis labios.

Acostándose a la par mía me abrazó, besándome la cabeza; me sentí en paz. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que él me amaba, que siempre había sido así. Sin más me dejé llevar por un sueño profundo, protegida en sus fuertes brazos con la esperanza que el día de mañana iba a ser mejor.

* * *

Una molesta luz estaba reflejada en mi rostro, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó para que pudiera despertarme, a lo lejos escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi el rostro apacible de Ranma quien me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Alguien seguía tocando insistentemente la puerta, despabilándome por completo pude escuchar bien las voces que venían del otro lado y por un momento sentí morir esto es algo que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado; si en algún momento de la noche de ayer yo pensé que nada iba a salir mal déjenme decirles que me retracto.

Quitando rápidamente el brazo de Ranma sobre mí, me levanté lo más rápido posible para empezar a buscar mi ropa, acción que despertó a Ranma quien no entendía que pasaba, pero los golpes en la puerta no cesaban y fue cuando se dio cuenta palideciendo porque sabía que esto se lo iban a tomar muy en serio.

—¡Mierda! Es mi madre…

 **NA:** ¡Hola queridos lectores!

Sin embargo, espero que la lectura les haya gustado, si les gustó o no les gustó déjenme un comentario, lo apreciaría bastante en este intento de one-shot que salió muy largo y que le falta uno más.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.


	2. Cap 2 - Ranma PDV

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de la sublime Rumiko Takahashi. Solo se los presté para hacer este fanfic el cual es sin ánimo de lucro.**

Acá les dejo este PDV de Ranma, espero les guste. Fue un poco más difícil verlo desde la percepción de un chico.

 **RANMA** _ **PDV**_

Terminé de tomar el baño caliente que tanto ansiaba, el final del semestre había llegado y había pasado las últimas semanas estresado preparándome para los dichosos exámenes. Comencé a buscar la ropa que utilizaría por la noche, mis amigos de la facultad me habían convencido que no había nada mejor que salir para despejar la mente y liberar las tensiones que me tenían preocupado; desde que llegué a mi dormitorio no podía dejar de pensar lo que había sucedido entre Akane y Shinnosuke, seguía sin creer lo boba que Akane se había vuelto desde que lo conoció a él.

Ella y yo nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, fuimos buenos amigos, aunque a mí me gusta pensar que todavía lo somos, siempre nos hemos cuidado y apoyado en lo que sea necesario, incluso cuando empezamos las clases de la universidad hasta que apareció Shinnosuke y Akane perdió la cabeza cuando lo conoció.

Me decidí por una camisa negra, con un pantalón jean azul oscuro y zapatos formales, un poco casual para no estar llamando la atención más de lo necesario. Mientras planchaba la camisa, seguía pensando en Akane, en lo hermosa que se veía en la tarde antes de encontrarse con el susodicho ese.

 _Flashback_

 _Al fin el martirio de los exámenes había terminado, salí del salón dispuesto a regresar a mi dormitorio para empezar a guardar mis cosas ya que mañana regresaría a casa de mis padres. Mi madre estaba muy insistente de venir por mi, me seguía tratando como un pre-escolar, seguramente debido a todos los años que mi padre me mantuvo alejado de ella._

 _Estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando de repente la vi, era como una sueño hecho realidad. Su piel blanquecina iluminada perfectamente por los rayos del sol, dejando ver su cabello azulado lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta dejándole cabellos sueltos que le enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro, sus ojos café adornados por esas hermosas y largas pestañas denotaban un brillo especial, sus labios rosados que moría por hacerme de ellos; llevaba una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla que delineaba sus endemoniadas piernas que pedían a gritos ser enrolladas en mi cintura y una blusa que dejaba entrever su piel nívea de su abdomen y esa cintura donde quería llegar a perderme sin retorno alguno. Un ángel no se podía comparar con la mujer que veía._

 _Su presencia me dejó embobado por unos minutos, contemplando la más maravillosa creación de los dioses sin poder moverme de mi lugar. De repente su hermosos ojos se abrieron y esa pequeña boca pronunciaron un nombre que inmediatamente frunció mi ceño y me sacó de esa nube que me tenía flotando._

— _¡Shinnosuke! – gritó y vi como el tipo ese con el que estaba saliendo se acercó a ella._

 _Los observaba de lejos, cualquiera podría pensar que la estaba acosando pero simplemente no soportaba que la tuviera cualquier tipo de relación con él, Akane se encontraba azorada debido al intercambio de palabras que tenía con Shinnosuke, un hermoso sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas en el momento que él arregló un cabello suelto que la hacía ver adorable._

 _Sus ojos demostraban ilusión mientras hablaba con él, pero hubo algo que él le dijo que hizo que ella se tensara en el momento cambiando su expresión por una decepcionada y enojada causando que empuñara sus manos, y sin más él la dejó ahí con una promesa vacía en el aire. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, seguía con las manos empuñadas y tenía mis ojos vidriosos, no soportaba verla así, me sentía impotente al verla sufrir por alguien más, alguien que no la apreciaba lo suficiente._

— _Boba – logré decirle sacándola de su letargo. Su cara era una sinfonía de emociones terminando por una mirada que me lograba congelar por lo enojada que estaba. El simple hecho que posará sus ojos sobre mí de esa manera me estremecía, y no de la manera que me gustaría, por lo que decidí demostrarle que no me afectaba y empecé a caminar hacia ella._

 _Deseaba poder consolarla, demostrarle que yo nunca iba a hacerla sentir de esa manera. Quería que me permitiera demostrarle que en mi podía confiar, pero todo eso por el momento tenía que esperar ella se había empecinado con el tipo ese y ya me lo había demostrado._

— _Te he dicho varias veces que ese tipo no te conviene – le dije acercándome más a ella, teniéndola tan cerca pude observar con detenimiento la perfección de su rostro, y por un minuto me dejé llevar por las profundidades de sus ojos dejándome perder en ellos. El viento le alborotó el cabello causando que se viera más hermosa, un mechón de su cabello le cayó sobre el rostro e inconscientemente se lo coloque detrás de la oreja haciendo que se sonrojara – Pero eres terca y necia._

 _Haciendo todo el acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad la dejé ahí y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba alejarme antes de que no pudiera controlarme y la estrechara en mis brazos, llevándomela lejos porque yo la quería mía._

 _Tratando de dejar atrás esos pensamientos me encamine hacia mi dormitorio, habíamos quedado con mis compañeros de reunirnos en la entrada del edificio, ellos seguían insistiendo en salir en la noche en celebración de un año más terminado; mientras caminaba hacia la salida del edificio escuchaba cerca de mí las risotadas de un grupo de estudiantes, decidí no prestarles atención sin embargo, el destino está empecinado en meterme en problemas._

— _Ya te dije que no le diré a Tendo de la salida hoy en la noche, prefiero salir con Huroku – escuché decir en el momento que pasé cerca de ellos causando que parara de golpe, enfurecido me volteé lentamente para quedar enfrente del grupo – Sabes que con Tendo no es nada serio, pero eso no quita que me siga divirtiendo de en cuando._

 _En ese momento mis sentidos se empezaron a nublar, seguía escuchando a lo lejos los comentarios, sus risas y burlas._

— _Mañana nos veremos otra vez, seguro se quiere despedir de mi. Luego la dejaré cuando ya esté de camino a casa – les respondió. Ese fue el comentario que rebalsó mi paciencia, puede que Akane esté enojada conmigo pero no iba a dejar que Shinnosuke siguiera pisoteando su dignidad mientras ella seguía de boba enamorada._

 _De un momento a otro me vi agarrando a Shinnosuke del cuello para asestarle un derechazo en su rostro. Yo le sacaba unos centímetros de altura y no digamos en fuerza. Le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna y cayó al suelo, antes de que pudiera lanzarme sobre él sentí que alguien me agarraba por los brazos para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando._

 _Estaba colérico, mi mente se nubló en el momento que lo escuché decir tantas sandeces, poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia y me di cuenta que Hiroshi y mi grupo de compañeros de la facultad me tenían agarrado de los brazos mientras que le gritaban a Shinnosuke y a su grupo que se fueran._

 _Una vez ya no estaban a mi alcance decidieron soltarme, yo solo tenía en mente la palabra venganza. Mis compañeros me llevaron a mi dormitorio y poco a poco me fui calmando, ellos no dejaban de hablar acerca de la celebración que íbamos a tener en el centro de Tokio para distraerme, pero mis pensamientos estaban con cierta peliazul._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza y solté un suspiro mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa; estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Akane esa noche, me negaba a creer de que Akane en realidad estuviera enamorada de él.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí decidido a dirigirme al dormitorio de Akane, conociéndola seguramente estaba con cara de boba pensando en el tipo ese.

—¡Ranma! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó Daisuke haciendo que me detuviera en el umbral de la puerta. Me volteé lentamente tratando de pensar en una excusa creíble - ¿No pensarás en huir y dejarnos plantados? ¿O si? – me dijo alzándome una ceja.

—¡Claro que no! – le dije saliendo del dormitorio mientras me rascaba la cabeza – estaba pensando en esperarte afuera de los dormitorios.

— Eso espero Ranma, lo que sea que haya sucedido con Shinnosuke no echará a perder nuestro planes – me dijo decidido mientras salíamos del edificio. A lo lejos vi a Katsuro y Hiro con sus dos citas y dos faldas más, sorprendido me volteé a verlo y antes de que le pudiera reclamar me susurró – No pude resistirme a ella, y le dije que sí a Ume, que saldrías con ella – se confesó con una sonrisa pícara – Me han llegado rumores de fuentes confiables que desde la última vez no ha podido olvidarte.

Suspiré resignado a sabiendas que mis planes de ir con Akane tendrían que esperar hasta mañana, yo no esperaba tener una enamorada más; mis salidas con ella y cualquier otra eran ocasionales y les hacía saber que no quería nada serio; ninguna de ellas era Akane.

Ume había sido una de las primeras amigas que tuve cuando llegué a la universidad, congeniamos bastante bien, y yo tuve la confianza de contarle de mis sentimientos hacia Akane. Una noche que salimos tomé unos tragos de más, me encontraba despechado por la relación que Akane tenía con Shinnosuke, y ella aprovechó a confesarme que estaba "enamorada" de mí y sin pensarlo tanto la besé y terminamos enredados entre las sábanas. No fue la mejor decisión porque después de eso ella no se despegaba mi.

Con una sonrisa de lado la saludé,y ella me tomó del brazo sosteniéndose en él, pegándose a mi haciéndome saber, sin lugar a dudas, que era lo que la quería de mí esa noche y yo sin ánimos me alejé un poco de ella.

Mis amigos y sus citas habían decidido que lo mejor era irse en dos vehículos a la discoteca, yo empecé a caminar dejándome llevar por Ume hasta el taxi, íbamos con rumbo a una discoteca que Daisuke había propuesto, a mi no me interesaba realmente el lugar, en ese momento solo quería que la noche se acabara lo más rápido posible o que durara lo suficiente para poder ahogar mis penas en alcohol, quería creer que haber salido esa noche era un error pero no sabía lo que el destino me estaba preparando.

Cuando llegamos Daisuke ya había apartado la mesa y entramos sin problemas, era relativamente temprano por lo que el lugar no se encontraba atestado de gente. Ume estaba hablando con la cita de Daisuke, por lo que me dirigí a la barra a pedir una bebida y empezar con esta noche. Hiro, Daisuke y Katsuro se acercaron a mí mientras yo estaba en la barra dejando a las señoritas en la mesa cada una tenía uno de esos tragos dulces con alcohol, Hiro le habló al bartender pidiéndole cuatro shots de alguna bebida que seguramente iba a empezar a mermar mis sentidos.

— Brindemos por que esta noche nuestros deseos se hagan realidad – dijo Hiro alzando su bebida viéndonos divertido ya que se refería a nuestras citas, y sin más nos bebimos el contenido del vaso.

Decidimos regresar a la mesa, me encontraba un poco más relajado, el brindis de Hiro me hizo cambiar el ánimo que tenía. Dentro de mi se empezó formar un poco de esperanza que mi suerte iba a cambiar esa noche.

Después de varios tragos Ume seguía insistiendo en bailar conmigo, pero a mi no se me da muy bien ese tipo de cosas por lo que decidió salir a bailar con las citas que mis amigos traían. Ellos se encontraban hablando de banalidades, acerca de el fin de semestre y de sus planes durante el receso cuando de repente Katsuro me dio codeó haciéndome señas para que mirara hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando volteé, la pude ver perfectamente, describirla con palabras es simplemente imposible. Su rostro angelical hacia contraste con ese cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto que me quería hacer pecar, en el pasado cuando le dije marimacho de pechos planos seguramente estaba ciego porque las curvas de su cuerpo me demostraban lo contrario.

Sus caderas se movían en perfecta sincronía con la música que sonaba en la discoteca, su espalda me rogaba que la delineara con mis manos y sus pechos amenazaban con desbordarse del vestido que llevaba. ¿En qué momento decidió vestirse de esa manera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que todos se la comían con la mirada? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que toda ella era tentación? Ese atuendo tenía la marca de Nabiki, me aseguraría de agradecerle lo antes posible.

Me tomé de un solo la bebida que tenía y cómo un autómata me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia ella pero antes de poder siquiera acercarme unos mano tomó la mía y me jaló, para mi mala suerte Ume me interceptó en el camino tomándome fuerte de las manos y poniéndolas sobre sus caderas se pegó a mi restregando su cuerpo mientras me bailaba.

Mi vista seguía puesta en mi ángel vestido de demonio, vigilando cual halcón su presa, cuidándola de cualquier otro que se le pudiera acercar. De un momento a otro vi que la amiga de Akane le susurró al oído y Akane asintió para empezar a alejarse y perderse entre la gente.

Cuando la vi desaparecer supe que no debía dejarla ir, soltándome de Ume empecé a caminar para ir tras ella pero unas manos me detuvieron.

—No pensarás ir tras ella, ¿o si? – me dijo Ume furiosamente – No puedes dejarme sola esta noche, se supone que vamos a pasar la noche juntos – me dijo con un puchero en su rostro.

—Iré con ella Ume, yo te expliqué que entre tú y yo no puede darse la relación que quieres, yo quiero a Akane – le dije y de la nada sentí una bofetada, Ume me vio furibunda y dándome un pisotón se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mesa que teníamos reservada. Después resolvería ese problema, mi prioridad ahora era encontrar a Akane.

Caminé hacia la barra esperando verla ahí, pero solo me encontré a Yuko y me señaló las gradas que llevaban a la azotea. Al momento que volteé, pude ver a Akane quien era llevada por Shinnosuke hacia arriba, sin pensarlo dos veces los seguí, no podía dejar a Akane con ese tipo.

Cuando por fin pude llegar a la azotea los pude ver a lo lejos, Shinnosuke estaba haciendo uso de sus dotes teatrales mientras la tomaba de la mano, diciéndole palabras vacías. Akane se veía ensimismada mientras lo escuchaba pero de un momento a otro se soltó de su agarre y le dio una cachetada dándose la vuelta para alejarse de él, pero Shinnosuke la agarró del brazo a Akane jalándola hacia él haciendo que ella se tropezara hasta que llegó hasta él.

De pronto me vi dando grandes zancadas hacia ellos mientras Shinnosuke la tenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo y le susurraba al oído, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude escuchar como Akane le decía que la soltara emitiendo un leve quejido lo que hizo enojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Vi su cara de asombro cuando me puse atrás de Akane causando que él la soltara.

—Te ha dicho que la sueltes – le dije con voz amenazadora, estaba haciendo todo lo posible de controlarme enfrente de Akane.

—Esto no te concierne Saotome – me respondió con un deje en su voz de altanería. Vi como trató nuevamente de tomar a Akane lo que me hizo reaccionar y alejarla de él.

De pronto me vi agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y diciéndole en tono amenazador – Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella, no responderé la próxima vez que quieras hacerle daño – para luego golpearlo en sus partes nobles y lanzándolo lejos de ella. Me encontraba furioso, el imbécil ese trató de lastimarla una vez más, no podía calmarme, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de apaciguar en enojo que sentía.

—Ranma… - escuché que su pequeña boca pronunció emitiendo un pequeño quejido sacándome de mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la tomé de las manos, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarle lo preocupado que estaba en ese momento por lo que decidí estrecharla en mis brazos, transmitirle esa paz que sentía ahora que estaba conmigo, al momento que la acerqué a mi su cabello soltó ese olor dulce a lirios que me volvía loco. Decidí entonces que nos iríamos de ahí, que mientras ella estuviera conmigo estaríamos bien.

—Nos vamos Akane – le dije determinante, y sus ojos se abrieron dejándome ver ese color profundo que poseía. Sin soltarla de la cintura le arreglé un mechón suelto lo que causó un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola ver totalmente adorable.

Tomándola de la mano la llevé dentro para recoger sus cosas, ella se dejó guiar por sin problemas. Akane me indicó donde estaban sus amigas, se encaminó rápidamente a su mesa y me quedé esperándola a una distancia prudencial; ella le habló rápidamente a Yuko señalándome diciéndole que se iría conmigo. Luego de despedirse de todos se acercó a mi e instintivamente la tomé de la mano para evitar que se alejara de mi debido a la multitud, pasamos por nuestros abrigos y salimos de la discoteca.

Yo no tenía un plan, solamente quería tener a Akane lejos de tanta multitud. Me volteé para asegurarme que la tenía enfrente, que realmente no era una visión lo que tenía enfrente. Vi como se estremeció y me acerqué a ella para asegurarme que estuviera bien abrigada mientras ella me veía con esos hermosos ojos y su boca rosada entre abierta soltando un poco de vaho.

Tomé su rostro con una mano y no pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla; ella me vio con expectativa lo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso.

—Vamos a mi dormitorio, podemos pasar a comprar algo de comer y si quieres podemos ver unas películas o te puedo llevar a tu dormitorio para que descanses – le dije tímidamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza como un signo de nerviosismo.

—Quisiera comer un okonomiyaki y las películas no suenan tan mal – me dijo tomando mi mano suavemente y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa. Era esa sonrisa que me regaló el día que decidió cortarse su cabello y que le dije que se veía bien, esa sonrisa que me enamoró desde el primer momento que la vi, la que quería seguir viendo por el resto de mi vida.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a un restaurante cerca de la universidad, luego de comprar la comida decidimos caminar hacia los dormitorios, íbamos en silencio, yo iba disfrutando de su compañía, de la paz que ella me brindaba cada vez que estaba a la par mía.

Entramos a la residencia tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la presencia de mujeres estaba prohibida dentro de los dormitorios. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi dormitorio me quité el abrigo y la ayuda a quitarse el suyo me quedé embobado viéndole su delicada espalda, sacudí mi cabeza y dejé los abrigos en el perchero. Era mejor tener la mente ocupada porque tener a Akane en mi dormitorio era demasiada tentación para mí, por lo que decidí ir a preparar la comida que acabamos de comprar.

—Ponte cómoda – le dije y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina que teníamos en el dormitorio. La estaba viendo de lejos, podía notar que estaba incómoda; pronto me arrepentí de haberle propuesto esta idea tan estúpida, pero ya no era momento de echarme para atrás. Estaba sentada en el sillón pero no dejaba de observar la puerta cada poco. Decidí acercarme a ella con los platos de comida y le acerqué uno.

—No te preocupes, Hiroshi no vendrá – atiné a decirle esperando que esa fuera su única preocupación, sentándome a una distancia prudencial de ella – Decidió regresar con su familia una vez terminara los exámenes.

Encendí la televisión y empecé a cambiar los canales para buscar la tan ansiada película, casualmente estaba pasando una pelicula que ya hemos visto con Akane, Chakushin Ari, sé que a Akane le gustan las películas de miedo aunque siempre se está asustando y se mantiene tensa mientras las mira, no comprendo porque razón las ve si es una miedosa y después no quiere estar sola, aún así la dejé porque sabía que le agradaría verla una vez más.

Minutos después ya estábamos engulléndo nuestra comida, Akane estaba muy concentrada en la película y yo estaba concentrado en ella. No podía dejar de verla, daba pequeños saltos cada vez que había una escena de suspenso, no sé si estaba tiritando del frío o del miedo. De pronto mi teléfono celular sonó causando que Akane se sobresaltara, acallando un grito con su mano y tomándome con la otra del brazo, pegando su cuerpo a mi haciendo que me tensara inmediatamente.

Me disculpé inmediatamente con ella, y me levanté para contestar el dichoso aparato. Katsuro me estaba llamando porque ya no me vió en la discoteca luego que me separé de ellos, terminando la llamada respondí unos mensajes rápidamente y levanté la vista, Akane daba pequeños saltos y se abrazaba a sí misma para darse seguridad mientras veía la película.

Decidí que era yo el indicado de darle esa seguridad, tomé una manta que estaba cerca del sillón y me senté a la par de ella tapándola con la manta y abrazándola por los hombros acercándola a mí. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el contacto con su piel me estaba volviendo loco, cabía perfectamente en mis brazos, el olor dulce que desprendía de ella estaba mermando mis sentidos.

Se alejó un poco de mí para poder verme a los ojos, y yo me perdí en los de ella. Sus ojos brillaban y su labios se miraban exquisitos, tanta perfección cerca de mí parecía irreal, lentamente me acerqué y le di un beso, una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo cuando los toqué. Sus labios sabían a miel, tan suaves y deliciosos, más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

Sus finas manos me tomaron por el cuello mientras yo la seguía besando, sus labios eran tan adictivos que no podía alejarme de ellos. Le acaricié el labio inferior con la lengua esperando que ella me diera acceso al interior de su boca, cuando ella me lo dio me sentí cerca de tocar el cielo, nuestras lenguas se encontraron causando un baile al cual ambas se acoplaban perfectamente.

Akane se sentó encima de mí rodeando mis piernas con las suyas, cada segundo el beso se volvía más exigente yo estaba seguro que en ese momento no me era necesario ni el aire mientras yo la tuviera a ella conmigo. Con sus suaves manos me acariciaba el cuello y los brazos mientras que yo me hacía de sus piernas con mis manos. De un momento a otro Akane me soltó y alejó sus perfectos labios de los míos.

—Perdóname Ranma… - me dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro. Pude obsérvala detenidamente y se veía preciosa, su piel tenía un brillo especial, sus facciones estaban relajadas, sus hermosos ojos café estaban oscurecidos y sus labios estaban hinchados, yo necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo cerca de mi.

De repente sentí con ella se empezó a levantar, y la tomé por las caderas instintivamente, yo no quería que se alejara de mí; yo le pertenecía a ella.

— No te muevas Akane – le solté con la voz ronca, mi rostro se sentía caliente debido a lo que le iba a decir – Esto para mí no ha sido un error, es algo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, estos meses que hemos pasado sin hablar han sido muy monótonos y simples, no quiero que te vayas y no quiero dejarte ir. – terminé diciéndole, sus ojos me demostraban lo asombrada que se sentía al momento de mi confesión.

Sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos, Akane me besaba con afán, no me daba tregua alguna. Sus manos seguían acariciando mi torso, y yo empecé a delinearle la espalda con mis manos, de un momento a otro Akane empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, cuando terminó y puso sus manos sobre mi piel algo dentro de mí se encendió, solté un gruñido y la acerqué a mí aún más.

Mis labios abandonaron su boca y me aventuré a besarle su cuello, necesitaba saciarme de ella, mi boca lamía su cuello asegurándose de no olvidar ni un solo centímetro de piel, mi legua delineaba su clavícula mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros que me encendían cada vez más.

Soltó un suspiro con mi nombre, y la besé nuevamente rodeándola con mis brazos, tenía que detenerme si seguíamos a este paso luego no podría controlarme.

—Debemos detenernos Akane – le dije juntando mi frente con la suya y tratando de controlar mi respiración. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y brillosos demostrando lo mucho que deseaba continuar. El tenerla en mis brazos era lo más sublime que había podido sentir hasta el momento. Akane acarició mi torso desnudo con sus manos, cada vez que me tocaba sentía que me quemaba.

—No quiero detenerme Ranma – me susurró al oído, mordiéndome la oreja, me estremecí por completo. Akane empezó a besarme el cuello causando que soltara un gruñido. No pude más y la tomé por las piernas para levantarme del sillón deslizando mis manos sobre su trasero, caminando hacia mi habitación para así poder tener un poco más de intimidad, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor mío causando que me endureciera y deseándola cada vez más.

Entramos a la habitación, se encontraba a oscuras, solamente la luz de la luna dibujaba nuestras siluetas. No podía despegarme de sus labios, ya se habían convertido en una adiccion para mí. En algún momento terminé de perder mi camisa y yo empecé a bajar la cremallera del molesto vestido de Akane, causando que ella se tensara en mis brazos por lo que decidí utilizar el último céntimo de auto control que tenía en mi cuerpo y decidí bajarla.

La puse enfrente de mi, decir que estaba hermosa no le hacía justicia, la luz de la luna le bañaba su rostro dejando entrever un leve sonrojo en el, su labios estaban hinchados haciéndolos ver más deseables, tomaba su vestido con las dos manos y me miraba fijamente con esos dos ojos almendras con un destello lleno de deseo.

—Podemos detenernos si así lo quieres – le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Todos mis deseos y sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, y yo estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella se sintiera cómoda conmigo.

Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba y quería para mí. Tenerla tan cerca de mi, tan mía me reafirmaba que ella era la mujer de mi vida; los dioses se agraciaron conmigo por haberla encontrado cuando todavía somos jóvenes, algo bueno tuve que haber hecho en mi vida anterior para poder tener una vida a su lado. No me tenía que desesperar, aunque la paciencia no es la mayor de mis virtudes, yo por ella iba a esperar.

De repente su manos dejaron caer el vestido, dejando ante mi su hermosa silueta me rodeo con sus manos por el cuello dándome un beso en la mejilla para luego verme a los ojos.

—No deseo otra cosa más que estar acá contigo y en tus brazos Ranma – me dijo en un susurro viéndome a los ojos.

El solo tacto de sus pechos contra mi piel hizo que por un momento perdiera la cordura. Mi piel quemaba del deseo que ella provocaba en mi. Deslice mi manos sobre su cintura desnuda y la acerqué a mí desapareciendo el espacio que había entre nosotros.

—Me estás matando – le solté, y me apoderé de sus labios que tanta falta me hacían. La necesitaba, para mi tenerla ya no era solo un simple deseo en ese momento ella se convirtió en una necesidad para mi. Sus manos me recorrían la espalda hasta que llegaron al borde de mi pantalón, el cual logró quitar con un poco de dificultad.

La tomé por la espalda y la recosté sobre mi cama, me quedé como un estúpido mirándola; la luna la alumbraba perfectamente, su cabello soltaba un azul hermoso, su rostro tenía un sonrojo que la hacía ver inocente, sus ojos me veían expectantes y su boca estaba entreabierta tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo, ¡oh dioses!, no hay palabras para describirlo, sus pechos redondos pedían a gritos mis manos, sus pezones rosados necesitaban de mi boca; sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo y su ropa interior de encaje dejaba entrever el paraíso que resguardaba entre sus piernas. Akane se empezó a tapar el rostro por lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

—No te cubras Akane, eres perfecta – le dije mientras repartía pequeños besos sobre su rostro causando que ella se relaja y soltara una pequeña risa. Acercó su rostro al mío y robó un beso, dejándome sorprendido y sin despegarme un centímetro me coloqué encima de ella para seguir adueñándome de sus labios.

Mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel nívea mientras ella me regalaba suspiros; sus manos me recorrían el torso y sus uñas me arañaban la espalda. Besarla no era suficiente, acariciarla no saciaba mi sed de ella. Mis manos recorrían la longitud de sus torneadas piernas que tanto moría por hacer mías.

Su piel era adictiva, dulce, apetitosa, mi boca delineaba sus hombros y poco a poco bajé adueñándome de sus pechos, sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto cabían en mis manos a la perfección, mis dedos jugaban con sus pezones arrancándole suspiros con mi nombre mientras mi boca succionaba sus pezones rosados y los recorría en toda su extensión. Sus caricias me estaban llevando a mi límite.

Sus manos me llevaron a su boca nuevamente, y dejé que sus labios me llevaran a su ritmo, mis manos se quemaban con el simple toque de su piel, baje mi mano libre recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior, que en ese momento me resultó tan molesto, sin pensarlo tanto la despojé de su ropa dejándola desnuda frente a mi.

Soltó un suspiro en mi boca cuando empecé a acariciarla en su zona sur, introduje mis dedos en el dulce calor de sus muslos, separé mi rostro para contemplarla los gemidos que salían de su boca eran música para mis oídos, sus gestos y el dulce olor que su piel desprendía me hacían recorrer cada rincón de su piel.

Sus pechos se encontraban hinchados después de que mi boca se hiciera de ellos nuevamente, mis labios siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a su intimidad, probando el dulce néctar que su cuerpo me regalaba podía sentir como Akane empezaba con pequeñas convulsiones en su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda me regaló un gemido con mi nombre inmerso en él cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Me acosté a la par de ella para dejar que recuperara el aliento, cuando de pronto sentí como se sentaba encima de mí, sus besos me volvían loco, sus manos sobre mi piel me quemaban, sus piernas me aprisionaban haciendo que su intimidad se juntara con la mía sentía como el cielo se abría ante mi.

No pude resistirme más y la tomé por la cintura dejándola debajo de mi, despojándome del resto de mi ropa me adueñé de su cuello y me introduje en ella lentamente soltando un gruñido en su cuello; empezando un baile lento nos entregamos sin reservas, rodeándome con sus piernas me introduje más en ella; su calidez me rodeaba llevándome a lugares exquisitos, su humedad me estaba volviendo loco, me envolvía fuertemente haciéndome disfrutar de su calidez. Mi boca atacaba su cuello dejando evidencias del placer que ella ocasionaba en mi.

Nuestros movimientos se fueron tornando cada vez más fuertes, nuestros cuerpos fusionados cómo uno solo crearon un éxtasis indescriptible, su piel era adictiva, suave y dulce no podía saciarme de ella.

La amé esa noche, completamente la amé, amé sus suspiros, el olor que su cuerpo desprendía, cada gesto, cada movimiento y cada caricia. Toda ella era perfección. Y la quería para mí. Me entregué a ella esa noche, mi vida, mi amor, mi todo ahora le pertenecía.

Akane me tomó fuertemente por la espalda, la sentí nuevamente arquear su espalda y convulsionando debajo de mí gimió mi nombre llegando al orgasmo provocando que yo la siguiera derramándome dentro de ella gimiendo su nombre sobre sus labios.

Acostándome a la par de ella la tomé por la cintura acercándola a mi, la necesitaba con premura, la paz que ella me transmitía era suficiente en ese momento. Su piel contra la mía era la mejor sensación del mundo. Dándole un beso en su cabello, nos dejamos llevar a los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de que mañana el día iba a ser mejor.

Ya no la iba a dejar ir, Akane me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a ella. No dejaría que nada nos separara ahora.

* * *

Estar dormido con ella se sentía tan bien, el tenerla en mis brazos era lo correcto. La acerqué más a mí, sentía como ella se movía en su lugar y a lo lejos escuchaba un golpeteo constante en la puerta, ya hablaría con Hiroshi de que no nos molestara.

De repente sentí que Akane movió bruscamente mi brazo para zafarse de la prisión en la que la tenía dejándome un frío en su lado de la cama, lo que hizo que me despertara bruscamente, estaba decido a traerla de vuelta a la cama, le haría el amor una y mil veces más hasta quedar exhaustos.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi su fina espalda que empezaba a ser cubierta por el vestido que traía anoche, los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más claros y Akane se volteó a verme con el rostro pálido, las voces atrás de la puerta se hicieron más claras haciendo que mi estómago se retorciera de los nervios.

Sabía que ella no se tomaría esta situación a la ligera, y no es que lo esperara, pero hubiera querido tener esta relación con Akane un poco de tiempo más solo para nosotros dos. Palideciendo, entendí la preocupación de Akane, podía leer su rostro a la perfección.

—¡Mierda! Es mi madre…

NA: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero se animen a dejar sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi. Gracias por sus visitas y tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Pienso que con la Ume tuvo que haber un poco más de drama pero no quería que la historia se centrara en ellos. Amo la pareja de Ranma y Akane, son tan perfectos el uno con el otro.

Saluditos.


	3. Cap3

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de la sublime Rumiko Takahashi. Solo se los presté para hacer este fanfic el cual es sin ánimo de lucro.**

Por si alguien me estaba esperando, les dejo una pequeña continuación.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasos suaves recorrían la casa, terminando los quehaceres del hogar y dejando el desayuno listo para su esposo, tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro. Vestía un kimono sencillo pero elegante, su cabello café recogido en un moño le daba un toque delicado. Volteó a ver el reloj de la cocina, y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de salir si quería regresar a tiempo para el almuerzo de bienvenida en casa de los Tendo.

—¡Mujer! ¿Qué es todo ese ruido que estás haciendo? — le preguntó su esposo mientras se desperezaba — ¿No me digas que vas a ir a traer a Ranma? Ya está grande para que su mamá vaya por él a la universidad.

Nodoka pasó frente a su esposo ignorándolo monumentalmente mientras se dirigía a la salida de su casa para poder tomar el bus que la llevaría a su destino; Genma la vio incrédulo ya que una vez más ella lo estaba ignorando, sin tratar de llamar su atención se dejó caer en el konatsu y empezó a engullir su desayuno rápidamente para poder seguir durmiendo, no podía creer que después de tantos años ya viviendo juntos ella siguiera comportándose indiferente ante su presencia; sin embargo, sabía que por más que tratara de llamar la atención de su esposa no iba a tener éxito. Terminó su desayuno y decidió regresar a dormir, sabía que la tarde sería larga en casa de los Tendo.

Nodoka se encontraba en la estación de buses esperando que el bus saliera hacia Tokio, estaba muy concentrada y ansiosa porque iría por Ranma a la universidad. Recordaba tristemente las pequeñas cosas que dejó de hacer debido a la testarudez de su marido de llevarse a Ranma lejos, durante ese el tiempo de su niñez ella no pudo hacer este tipo tareas simples, como su primer día de clases, sus primeras tareas, las pequeñas fiestas infantiles o las reuniones entre adolescentes cuando ya crecían, se encontraba ilusionada de poder ir a traer a Ranma, aunque este ya no fuera un niño pequeño.

Por estar concentrada en sus pensamientos Nodoka no sintió el tiempo transcurrido hasta llegar a Tokio, apresuradamente bajó del autobús y tomó un taxi que la llevara a la universidad de Tokio, quería llegar a tiempo antes que su hijo terminara de empacar sus cosas del dormitorio.

Una vez llegó a la universidad se dirigió directamente a los dormitorios de los varones, era el segundo año que ella seguía esta rutina; mientras caminaba veía ya a varios padres caminando con las pertenencias de sus hijos fue cuando se recordó que probablemente hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Genma que fuera con ella, pero dejando rápidamente esos pensamientos se apresuró a llegar a la entrada del edificio de dormitorios donde sabía que Ranma residía.

Identificándose con el encargado del edificio, tomó camino al dormitorio 408; tocó suavemente la puerta y abrió con la llave que el encargado le dio, cuando entró se llevó la sorpresa que Ranma todavía no había terminado de empacar al no verlo en la pequeña sala asumió que seguía durmiendo por lo que empezó a guardar todas las cosas de su hijo en las pequeñas cajas que tenían en el dormitorio. Acercándose a la mesa de la sala vio dos platos con restos de okonomiyaki, pero sin darle mayor importancia solamente la limpió; luego se acercó al perchero para empezar a guardar la ropa que tenía colgada ahí y se sorprendió cuando notó que había un abrigo más pequeño, un abrigo de mujer, frunciendo el ceño empezó a inspeccionar detalladamente la sala observando que debajo de los sillones se encontraban unos tacos negros.

Nodoka necesitaba que Ranma le diera explicaciones, se encontraba enojada con su hijo por el hecho de que estuviera con cualquier compañera de la universidad sin la aprobación de ella. Ella le decía insistentemente que ninguna mujer sería para él a menos que fuera Akane, y ella sabía que Ranma se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga de la adolescencia, pero no entendía porque razón Ranma no se lo decía a Akane. Ella no permitiría que Ranma dejara a un lado su felicidad por el simple hecho de no tener el valor suficiente para decírselo a la mujer que él amaba.

Si su padre no fue exitoso al momento de formar al hombre que dijo que iba a formar ella se iba a encargar de hacerlo. Con paso firme se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Ranma y empezó a tocar la puerta insistentemente, ella sabía de qué mal padecía su hijo, y eso era de tener un sueño pesado; pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así Ranma la iba escuchar y se iba a asegurar que quien fuera que estuviera con él no le quedarán ganas de volver.

* * *

Akane se empezó a despertar, los rayos de sol empezaban a ser molestos, ella se encontraba muy cómoda sintiendo el calor de Ranma, su fuerte agarre por la cintura no la dejaba moverse con libertad. Los tragos de la noche anterior ya estaban empezando con los efectos secundarios en su cuerpo, la luz empezaba a ser molesta por lo que decidió darse vuelta y refugiarse en el torso de Ranma volteándolo a ver vio su rostro apacible, de pronto se dio cuenta que de un golpeteo constante en la puerta que la terminó de despertar; escuchando atentamente no podía creer que la voz de tía Nodoka se escuchara al otro lado de la puerta.

Zafándose rápidamente del abrazo de Ranma se levantó apresuradamente de la cama causando que Ranma se empezara a despertar. Akane buscaba frenéticamente su ropa por todo el cuarto de Ranma, mientras este se desperezaba, ella se empezó a poner el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior dejando que Ranma observaba la curvatura de su cintura y su fina espalda.

Akane estaba vestida casi completamente cuando los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más fuertes causando que Ranma se terminara de despertar. Akane se volteó y Ranma pudo detallar la mirada de súplica que su amada tenía; sentándose a un costado de la cama y empezando a vestirse con su bóxer escuchó la voz que estaba al otro lado de puerta.

—¡Mierda! Es mi madre. – susurró dando un brinco y buscando su camiseta para terminarla de vestir. Vistiendo rápidamente su camiseta se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta mientras escuchaba que su mamá está del otro lado tocando sin cesar.

Ranma sintió como Akane se aferró fuertemente a su camiseta, refugiándose en su espalda. Dándose la vuelta lentamente sus miradas se encontraron, Ranma pudo detallar el nerviosismo que Akane sentía, sus pequeñas manos lo tomaban fuertemente de su camiseta manteniéndolo cerca de ella.

Ranma sin pensarlo más la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarla.

—Estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides Akane – le susurró para luego darle un beso sobre su cabello. No queriendo romper el contacto que tenía Ranma la estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos transmitiéndole seguridad.

—¡Ranma! – exclamó Nodoka una vez más – Abre la puerta de una vez, no es muy caballeroso de tu parte dejarme acá esperando – le dijo con una voz suave.

Las palabras de Nodoka causaron que la pareja brincará separándose unos centímetros, viéndose a los ojos sabían que no podían retrasar más el encuentro con Nodoka.

—Al mal paso darle prisa, ¿o no? – le dijo Ranma a Akane dándole un ligero beso en los labios causando que ésta se sorprendiera. Le dio una sonrisa para darle ánimos y Ranma se acercó a la puerta para abrirle a su madre mientras que Akane se refugiaba detrás de su espalda.

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, Nodoka espero a que Ranma le abriera la puerta, ella se encontraba enfurecida, aunque por fuera demostrara una calma perturbante.

—Hola mamá – le dijo Ranma tímidamente mientras abría la puerta asomando su cabeza – Que… Que sorpresa verte acá.

Nodoka empujó la puerta suavemente para poder entrar a la habitación de su hijo, dando pequeños pasos entró a la habitación causando que Ranma y Akane se tensaran, Akane se aferraba fuertemente a la camiseta de Ranma temblando ligeramente.

—Buenos días, hijo – le dijo suavemente mientras inspeccionaba la habitación lentamente, Ranma se encontraba tenso mientras su mamá se mostraba impasible ante él. Pasando la vista por toda la habitación hasta llegar a Ranma y a su acompañante quien se escondía detrás de su hijo, molestándose de gran manera debido a la actitud aniñada que demostraba, le continuó diciendo, viéndolo a los ojos de manera cortante – Entonces, ¿alguien que me quieras presentar?

Akane se estremeció al escuchar a Nodoka y sintió cómo Ranma se tensó inmediatamente. No había razón por la cual debían de retrasar él encuentro más, por lo que se armó de valor y decidió salir de su escondite para enfrentarse a su tía.

La mirada dura de Nodoka no dejaba lugar a dudas, se encontraba enfadada. Ella esperaba más de Ranma, no esperaba que este se dejara llevar por cualquier falda. De pronto vio cómo una cabellera azulada empezó a salir de atrás de Ranma, causándole un gran asombro.

—Akane… — dijo en un susurro, sorprendiéndose grandemente y dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa se acercó lentamente a Ranma para darle un abrazo mientras Akane se situaba a la par de él.

—Tía Nodoka — le dijo Akane en un hilo de voz; Nodoka se acercó rápidamente a ella dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla causando que Akane se sonrojara efusivamente.

Ranma siempre creyó que la reacción de su mamá iba a ser totalmente diferente cuando se enterara de alguna relación con alguna chica, recordaba la reacción que tuvo cuando llevó a Ukyo a casa, casi la corre con su katana en mano hasta que le explicó que era solamente una amiga de la infancia que conoció en los tantos viajes con su papá, desde esa vez nunca más le volvió a presentar una chica a su madre; sin embargo, sabía que ella le tenía un gran aprecio a Akane.

—Me alegra saber que la relación que han tenido desde la preparatoria sigue intacta — les dijo Nodoka mientras los observaba detenidamente — A pesar de los diferentes tipos de carreras que han elegido, estoy muy contenta de que sigan en contacto — siguió diciéndoles, regalándoles una sonrisa.

Ranma y Akane se vieron con un deje de culpabilidad, pero asintieron rápidamente, sonriéndole a Nodoka nerviosamente.

—Es hora de terminar de empacar tus cosas Ranma — siguió diciendo mientras se dirigía a la sala del dormitorio, dejándoles solos en el cuarto — Date un baño rápido y guarda las cosas de tu dormitorio mientras termino con las últimas cosas de la cocina.

La joven pareja la vio salir del cuarto causando que relajaran sus cuerpos momentáneamente, Akane se recostó sobre el pecho de Ranma soltando un suspiro y Ranma la abrazó ligeramente por los hombros.

—Esto no ha sido nada como lo esperaba — le dijo en un susurro a Akane, dándole un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Ha sido un poco estresante nada más — le respondió Akane, levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, estirándose un poco para darle un beso en los labios.

—Akane, querida, no es necesario que ayudes a Ranma con el baño estoy segura de que él puede hacerlo solo — le dijo Nodoka suavemente desde el marco de la puerta, causando que los jóvenes se separaran inmediatamente mientras que sus rostros se teñían de rojo, Ranma rápidamente se dio la vuelta y entró al baño para ducharse lo más pronto posible. Por lo que Nodoka se dirigió a Akane diciéndoles— Mientras tanto señorita, vamos a cambiarte la ropa para que puedas salir de los dormitorios sin problema.

Rápidamente se acercó a la maleta que Ranma tenía abierta que dejaba entrever la ropa que estaba por terminar de arreglar y sacó una camisa verde de estilo chino y unos pantalones negros a juego, tomando unas zapatillas que se encontraban al lado de la cama se las dio a Akane para que se cambiara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Akane se desvistió rápidamente para ponerse la ropa que su tía le había dado, mientras que Nodoka buscaba el último toque para que Akane pasará inadvertida, rápidamente localizó el último accesorio y se acercó a Akane y le puso la pequeña boina verde que le hacía juego a la camisa.

—Vamos, es hora de que vayas a tu dormitorio o llegaremos tarde al almuerzo que les tenemos preparado — le dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba su mano dirigiéndola fuera de la habitación dándole un rápido grito a su hijo que ya volvía.

Salieron rápidamente del edificio de dormitorios pudiendo evitar una que otra mirada inquisidora sobre Akane.

—Gracias tía Nodoka — le dijo Akane tímidamente mientras le hacía una reverencia.

—Nos vemos más tarde — le respondió Nodoka dulcemente mientras le daba un abrazo efusivo y felizmente le dijo — Me alegra mucho que Ranma y tú al fin estén juntos.

Nodoka regresó al interior de la residencia de Ranma y Akane se dio la vuelta soltando un suspiro, jamás imagino encontrarse con su tía en estas condiciones y ya se imaginaba el revuelo que se haría en el almuerzo que les tenían preparado; Nabiki seguro trataría de sacarle provecho a su nueva relación vendiendo información a todos sus pretendientes, y su padre se volcaría de felicidad al saber que estaba saliendo con el hijo de su mejor amigo mientras que Kasumi sería la más discreta y quien más la apoyaría en su nueva relación.

Con estos pensamientos en mente Akane se dirigió a su dormitorio sin percatarse que unos ojos inquisidores la seguían a lo largo del campus, porque él nunca perdía y jamás daría su brazo a torcer ante alguien como Ranma.

* * *

Una vez había terminado de guardar sus pertenencias tomó rumbo a Nerima; Akane le había dicho a Ranma que por el momento era mejor que regresaran a sus hogares por separado, ya iban a tener suficiente tiempo para estar juntos y que por el momento deberían de aprovechar la poca tranquilidad que les quedaba, porque cuando se supiera de la relación que tenían seguramente hasta campanas de boda iban a escuchar.

Al llegar a casa Kasumi la recibió en la casa con la sonrisa de siempre y Soun como siempre haciendo su entrada más dramática aun, recordándole que era su hija más pequeña y que no podía creer cuanto había madurado en el tiempo lejos de casa mientras que sentía la mirada analizadora de Nabiki sobre ella.

—Ya papá, no seas tan exagerado, sigo siendo la misma — le decía Akane a su padre que no la dejaba en paz ni un momento y con una sonrisa continuó — Déjame acomodar mis cosas en mi recamara y les contaré todo lo que pasé durante este semestre.

—Claro hija, claro — le dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos — Pero cada día te pareces más a tu madre, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Dándole un efusivo abrazo a su padre y a sus hermanas, Akane subió a su recámara y queriendo aprovechar el tiempo antes de que sus invitados llegaran decidió cambiarse de ropa y empezar a ordenar sus cosas, ya tomaría un baño relajante después que terminara todas las faenas que tenía por delante, ella sabía que sería una tarde agitada una vez llegaran los Saotome.

Terminando de ordenar sus maletas, Akane sacó por fin la última prenda, una camisa china verde, soltando un profundo suspiro la apretó contra su pecho recordando la noche que pasó con Ranma sintiendo como su estómago daba un vuelco se sonrojó efusivamente cuando de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Nabiki apareció en la puerta.

—¡Akane! — exclamó al momento que entró a la habitación mientras Akane guardaba rápidamente la camisa en su clóset, Nabiki se quedó en la puerta con lo brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja le preguntó — ¿Qué estás escondiendo mí?

—¡Nada! Yo no podría esconderte nada Nabiki, siempre descubres todo. De nada serviría que te esconda algo — le dijo rápidamente mientras cerraba la maleta para guardarla, con una sonrisa forzada le preguntó — ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

—Tía Nodoka acaba de llamar diciendo que ya vienen para acá — le dijo Nabiki causando que Akane se sonrojara rápidamente al escuchar lo que causó que Nabiki se le quedara viendo detenidamente y terminó diciéndole — Kasumi quiere que te apresures y la bajes a ayudar.

Y sin tardar más Akane salió de su cuarto rápidamente evadiendo la mirada escrutadora de hermana, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora Akane llegó a la cocina donde su hermana la esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Akane – le dijo un poco sorprendida al verla en la cocina, preguntándole un poco confusa - ¿No deberías de estar descansando?

—Nabiki ha dicho que baje – le respondió un poco confundida mientras tomaba un delantal— Me ha dicho que necesitas mi ayuda en la cocina.

Lo más importante ahorita es que descanses antes que venga tía Nodoka y tío Genma — le dijo Kasumi comprensivamente acercándose a ella y quitándole el delantal de las manos para regresar a sus labores — Recuerda que también viene Ranma y seguro tienen mucho de que hablar, lo mejor de todo es que han decidido quedarse todo el fin de semana.

Al escuchar a Kasumi, Akane se quedó paralizado por completo perdiendo todo el color en sus mejillas y miles de pensamientos rozan en sus pensamientos.

—¿Han decidido quedarse todo el fin de semana? — repitió Akane con voz trémula.

—Si — le respondió Kasumi con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas — Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer y tía Nodoka ha decidido ayudarme, y tendremos un invitado más mañana por la noche.

Al escuchar esto Akane se relajó un poco y decidió dar por terminada la preocupación que le empezaba a carcomer, pero al recordar que había dejado a Nabiki en la entrada de su cuarto la tensó rápidamente por lo que salió corriendo de la cocina hacia su cuarto. Cuando entró a su habitación, encontró todo en el perfecto orden que lo había dejado y al acercase a su clóset vio la camisa de Ranma donde la había dejado, soltando un suspiro decidió ponerse ropa más cómoda a la espera que llegaran sus invitados.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo es eso que nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana, mamá?! — le dice Ranma con la voz alterada, perdiendo todo el color en su rostro. Está seguro de que su mamá tiene planes ocultos con la alargada estadía en casa de los Tendo.

Nodoka lo ve comprensivamente y sus ojos brillan de manera enigmática sabe que su hijo se encuentra alterado por el encuentro que tuvieron en la mañana con Akane.

—Por más que te quejes no voy a cambiar de opinión — dijo Nodoka con voz firme mientras terminaba de preparar su maleta para llevar a casa de los Tendo —Apresúrate, le he prometido a Kasumi que no tardaríamos en llegar.

—Mamá, si esto es por lo que pasó en la mañana te juro que yo seré el que hable con la familia — le dijo Ranma en tono preocupado, tratando de persuadir a su madre — Por favor, mamá.

Nodoka volteó a ver a Ranma y se acercó a él, viéndole a los ojos le dio un efusivo abrazo lo que asombro a Ranma.

—Estoy tan feliz que por fin hayas decidido conquistar a Akane, los dos hacen una pareja perfecta — le dijo Nodoka ilusionada, causando que Ranma se sonrojara; ella creía firmemente que el par eran el uno para el otro, sus ojos denotaban el orgullo de madre que ella sentía por su hijo. Poniéndole una mano sobre el rostro le continuó diciendo — Hijo, sé que ha sido difícil para ti guardar tus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, estoy muy feliz por ti. Este fin de semana habrá dos acontecimientos muy importantes en la familia.

—¿Dos acontecimientos muy importantes? — repitiendo Ranma muy confundido.

—Claro que sí; el aviso que Kasumi le tiene preparado a la familia — le respondió Nodoka mientras cerraba la maleta de viaje que había preparado para verlo a los ojos causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Ranma — Y el próximo compromiso tuyo con Akane.

 **NA:** Ha sido un capítulo relativamente corto a mi parecer, lo dejo acá para que el próximo veamos el caos que habrá con los anuncios que se llevarán a cabo. Dejen comentarios por favoooooooooor. Espero nos leamos pronto.


End file.
